Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-2+4n)+3(n+1)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-2+4n}{)} + 3(n+1) $ $ {4-8n} + 3(n+1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4-8n + {3(}\gray{n+1}{)} $ $ 4-8n + {3n+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8n + 3n} + {4 + 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-5n} + {4 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5n} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-5n+7$